Black Sheep
by Fields of paper
Summary: Fuuma tells about his life, the ups... and the downs...
1. Chapter 1

My days are rather simple, yet at the same time, complex- Pleasing Kamui is not the easiest thing to do…

6:00 A.M- Wake up

6:10-6:30- go to the bathroom (relieve, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, pick out an outfit for the day, ect.)

6:35- make breakfast

6:50- Wake up Kamui

6:55- eat

7:00- wake up Kamui (2nd time)

7:05- clean dishes

7:10-7:30- wake up Kamui (3rd time)

7:35- Drag Kamui down stairs

7:40-7:50- Feed Kamui (game; a.k.a, me)

8:00-8:30- water the plants (front and back)

8:35-9:00- 'satisfy' Kamui

9:05-9:25- Walk the dog with Kamui

9:30- See Subaru off to work

9:40- Tease Kamui

9:42- Get yelled at by Kamui

9:50- make out with Kamui on couch/floor

10:00- go to the store with Kamui and Hokuto

10:50- unload groceries (if any)

11:00- watch TV (That 70's show)

11:30- eat lunch (Mexican food)

11:45- clean kitchen/dining room (clean stove, clean counters, clean dining table, ect.)

12:00- talk with Kamui about wedding plans

1:00 P.M- clean living room (Dust, clean tables, sweep wood floor, vacuum couch, ect.)

1:30- clean bathrooms (bleach toilet, bleach shower, scrub floors, ect.)

1:50- Clean bedroom (Make bed, clean mirrors, replace sheets [depending on night before]ect.)

2:15- clean pool (Drain pool, scrub pool bottom, refill pool, replace filters, ect.)

2:25- Call Kamui to porch

2:30- ask his opinion

2:40-re-clean pool, usually pouting

3:00- go to the movies with Kamui

3:00-4:40- not watch movie

5:00- cook dinner (Chinese food)

5:30- burn dinner

5:45- order fast food (Chinese food)

6:00- greet Subaru from work

6:10- listen with Kamui to Subaru complain about his job

6:30- lecture Subaru

6:45-eat dinner

7:00-watch news

8:00- go to bedroom with Kamui

10:00- go to sleep next to Kamui

12:00- lie in bed, thinking about how life is truly a gift.

-A/N-

Did you like it? There will be a chapter soon to come! I promise! Please leave a review on how you liked it, and do you honestly want it to continue? leave that in the reveiw and thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the day Kamui went hunting- that dreadful and terrible day that changed him. Kamui- the eternal love of my life, the one I chose over my family, the one after countless others- is reckless; and with that recklessness comes idiocy; maybe they are one in the same, I have no clue. But Kamui had no fears. Maybe that's the reason he's so careless of his safety. He may have fear for others, but he is afraid of nothing; he told me this when I first met him. He said he feared nothing, but he just has to know that he can breathe and the ones he loves are safe. I can relate to him in that way, some how.

The day he went hunting was a bad idea from the start; he woke up on a snowy day and said he heard something in the distance; something unfamiliar, an animal of some sorts.

So in curiosity, he grabbed his muskets, his flail, his flintlock rifle and one of the hunting dogs from the basement kennel and trekked out into the snow. I watched in fear as he disappeared into the icy trees.

I waited on the couch, counting the tiles on the ceiling, and I heard screaming; this made me jump. Subaru rushed down stairs to greet my arousing fear in harmony with his own; it was Kamui's voice, alright. It was far off, but it was Kamui. We listened for a moment, frozen in fear, and we heard it again, but it was more of a cry this time.

A deadness came over the snow after that cry for help; I ran to the door, not thinking to put on a coat or boots, but instead I headed in the direction of the pleas.

Subaru didn't follow, but he stayed behind to call his Mother for help.

I found him after a few hours, lying in the snow with a pack of dead wolves surrounding him; most of them were any way. One of them, fatally crippled, growled at me from my left. I reached for Kamui's flintlock rifle (which was on his mare that laid dead peacefully near by,) and shot the starving animal in the head. Kamui flinched to the gunshot, and I grabbed him up from the ground, carrying him back home to the family; he was heavy with all of those weapons on him. His breath was raspy, and he continued to be drawn in and out of a hazy and uncomfortable sleep.

When we arrived I set him down gently and he went straight to bed; not bothering to take off his bloody clothes or put away his guns, but he simply crawled under the sheets and slumbered for 72 hours straight.

A few times, maybe once every 10 hours, he got up to relieve himself; he said nothing to Subaru and me, but he simply acted as if we weren't there. He didn't even bother to close the bathroom door. I could see the exhaustion in his body; he moved about lazily and he didn't care who was around when he was awake. He simply did what he pleased (which was sleeping) and he didn't give a damn what anyone else said.

In most of my free time I watched him sleep; he looked so peaceful and undisturbed. I want to go and wake him so badly but I knew that he needed to rest. I ached to know his condition.

As I watched, I was unaware of the fact that Subaru was reading my mind. He repeated what my last thoughts were to me; _I am torn between him and my brother. I long for Seishiro's understanding about my choice to get married to him, but I can't wait for his approval any longer. My heart aches for both of them, but I must choose one. _

This frightened me when I heard Subaru repeat this. "Have you chosen?" he asked. I stared at those hard features for a moment and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. I choose my some one just for me. I choose Kamui…" I whispered.He smiled at me, brighter than he had in awhile, and walked away to leave me to my slumbering Lover.

Later that night Kamui awoke; he looked tired and drowsy, but he requested me to start him a shower. I couldn't blame him; he was covered in dried blood and he smelled like wolves. He looked disgusting, which was hard to accomplish, especially for Kamui, but it was the truth.

I did as he asked and he stripped off in our bathroom, throwing his blood encrusted clothes to the trash and he got into the stream of hot water. I sat on the sink for a moment, watching him as he let he warmth run down his white back, and I sighed.

"May I join you?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me blankly for a spilt second and spoke softly; "Please do. I need the company." He said; there was a soft pleading in his voice.

I stripped off my clothes after that and got in with him. And he did the last thing I had expected him to do; he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. It was not a hard predator kiss, but rather a soft and needy one. He had changed slightly, something in him had shifted.

We stood in the steam filled shower, kissing each other lightly, creating an equilibrium of some sorts; we held each others naked bodies, refusing to let go, even after Hokuto had threatened to turn off the hot water. My hands rested peacefully on his soft and delicate hips while his hands rested on my shoulders; it was the most beautiful and sensual kiss of my life, and it never turned into anything more than that. I think Kamui had finally learned the true meaning of life and how precious it is.

-A/N-

Leave a review and do you want me to go on? Thanks and be sure to check out my others stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Subaru watched in awe as Fuuma carried Kamui on his back and into the house. "What happened to him?" Subaru asked. Fuuma smiled behind his glasses and winked down at the youth..

"He fell asleep in the car, and he hasn't slept in days. He looked so sweet and tired that I didn't want to wake him, so I decided to carry him in." he whispered, walking into their room and setting him onto the bed. As if on a trigger, Kamui curled up into a tight ball as his husband pulled the comforter onto his thin frame; the boy sighed with relief to the warmth. Quietly he stepped out of the room and smiled at Subaru.

"That was rather nice of you, Fuuma." He said, grinning. Fuuma grinned back in appreciation, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack; he was much too tired to empty his pockets, and decided that he would do it tomorrow. The man yawned, his eyes watering, and wished Subaru good night as he stepped back into his room. He saw Kamui sleeping, and it humbled him. He was too tired to take a shower, so he threw off his clothes (all but his jeans; he slept in them,) and crawled in bed next to Kamui.

The youth turned to him, his eyes still closed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"You're awake?" Fuuma asked. Lazily Kamui nodded; the man noted the small smile on his partner's lips. Fuuma chuckled softly and ran a hand through Kamui's silken locks; he did this for awhile, watching as the youth fell asleep again, his breathing evening out.

_You make me happy. I love you so much. I love only you. Before I met you, I didn't believe in love. But then you came into my life. It was beautiful. I had experienced something that I didn't believe in. All because of you. I love you more than my life, Kamui. And I wish the whole world knew of this feeling, knew the joy. But I know that it's something that they have to find for themselves. I want to make you happy, Kamui. Because with out you, I wouldn't have find the light. You are more beautiful than the skies themselves._

_I love you, Kamui Shiro. _


End file.
